pcoverwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Mcree
Contents [hide] * 1Summary ** 1.1Official tips * 2Abilities ** 2.1Peacekeeper ** 2.2Fan the Hammer ** 2.3Combat Roll ** 2.4Flashbang ** 2.5Deadeye * 3Strategy ** 3.1Weapons & Abilities ** 3.2General Strategies * 4Story ** 4.1Peacekeeper ** 4.2Uprising ** 4.3Vigilante *** 4.3.1Train Hopper *** 4.3.2Noodle Shootout *** 4.3.3Recall ** 4.4Reflections * 5Achievements * 6Trivia * 7Videos ** 7.1Official ** 7.2Curse * 8References * 9External links Summary Gunslinger and vigilante, McCree makes use of his revolver to slay his foes, flashbangs to stun, and has a combat roll to avoid danger. Official tips * ''McCree is a flexible hero with a highly accurate and powerful revolver.'' * ''Use a Flashbang to stun enemies in front of him.'' * ''Deadeye targets all the enemies in his view for one shot kills.'' Abilities ''For differences on the Public Test Region, see McCree/PTR.'' |''McCree fires off a round from his trusty six-shooter.'' |} [Expand] Details |''McCree can fan the Peacekeeper’s hammer to swiftly unload the entire cylinder.'' |} [Expand] Details |''McCree dives in the direction he’s moving, effortlessly reloading his Peacekeeper in the process.'' |} [Expand] Details |''McCree heaves a blinding grenade that explodes shortly after it leaves his hand. The blast staggers enemies in a small radius.'' |} [Expand] Details |''Focus. Mark. Draw. McCree takes a few precious moments to aim; when he’s ready to fire, he shoots every enemy in his line of sight. The weaker his targets are, the faster he’ll line up a killshot.'' |} [Expand] Details Strategy As befits a gunslinger, McCree is the game's best duelist. He is capable of killing almost anyone he gets up close to with blinding speed by stunning them with Flashbang and unloading his Peacekeeper into them. The accurate hitscan nature of his primary weapon also makes him suitable for fighting mobile targets like Genji and Pharah at medium range. His damage falls off a cliff at longer ranges, and his low mobility means that he has to take conventional routes to get up close to his opponents, making it easy to outflank him and kill him before he has a chance to fire back. Weapons & Abilities * '''Peacekeeper:''' McCree's main weapon. The primary fire shoots a single, perfectly accurate bullet down the crosshairs. The secondary fire "fans" the Peacekeeper's hammer, causing McCree to unload the remaining rounds in the Peacekeeper's cylinder at lightning speed. The bullets from the secondary fire cannot headshot. ** The deadly accuracy of the primary fire is best used on targets at medium range. It's also useful on particularly agile targets like Tracer who are difficult to hit with the secondary fire. ** The secondary fire is woefully inaccurate at anything past short range, but will kill anyone with 200 or less hit points in a single volley if all of the bullets hit. Use the secondary fire when close to an opponent to quickly deal massive damage to them before they can respond. * '''Combat Roll:''' When activated, McCree rolls a short distance in the direction he's currently moving. He also fully reloads his Peacekeeper during the roll. ** While Combat Roll does give McCree a small amount of mobility, it's nothing compared to Tracer's Blink. Combat Roll is best used as a quick way for McCree to reload his Peacekeeper than anything else. If you're in danger, however, it's best to use Combat Roll to get to cover instead of saving it for the reload. * '''Flashbang:''' When activated, McCree hurls a small grenade forwards in an arc, which detonates after traveling a short distance. Enemies caught in the explosion are dealt a small amount of damage and briefly stunned. ** The main reason that McCree is such a good duelist. Use Flashbang to stun your opponent, then deal damage with Peacekeeper while they can't respond. ** While Flashbang (and its explosion) is blocked by Reinhardt's Barrier Field if thrown directly at the barrier, it can be thrown over top of the barrier to circumvent it and stun Reinhardt. Try to only fight Reinhardt if you have enough height to throw the Flashbang over top of his Barrier Field successfully. * '''Deadeye (Ultimate):''' McCree's Ultimate ability. When activated, McCree enters a special targeting mode for a short duration, during which time he is dramatically slowed and cannot use his other abilities. Enemies are gradually highlighted with a red bullseye as long as they are within McCree's vision. McCree can press the primary fire button at any point during this time to shoot a bullet at all highlighted targets, with the damage increasing the longer they were within McCree's vision. This is a channeled ability, and will immediately end if McCree is hit by a stun. ** The bullet fired by Deadeye will always hit a highlighted enemy, so long as they are within McCree's vision when he presses the primary fire button. ** The red dot in the middle of the bullseye indicates how much damage Deadeye will do to that specific target. When the dot stops growing, that indicates that Deadeye will instantly kill the target, unless they are protected by a barrier, have bonus Health from an ability like Sound Barrier, or are otherwise invulnerable. ** Enemies who were previously targeted but who have left McCree's vision will have their bullseye turn grey. It will turn back to red when they are once more in his vision. General Strategies * McCree is a powerful anti-flanker and medium range damage dealer. Though it might be tempting to send him out on his own, he actually works best when staying near his team, as he can quickly kill annoying flankers like Genji and deal significant damage to Tanks like Winston, keeping his own team safe. McCree's low mobility makes him vulnerable to being picked off by enemies like Widowmaker if he travels by himself, and most enemies will be able to hear him coming a mile away due to his loud footsteps. * Stick to using the Peacekeeper's primary fire at anything other than short range. Aim for headshots if your enemy is moving in a predictable way, as they deal a large amount of damage. * Flashbang does interrupt some abilities or even ultimate, so it is encourage to use it against some ultimate like Reaper's Death Blossom or Roadhog's Whole Hog. * It maybe a better choice to point a single headshot on a stunned target rather than using Fan the Hammer. You don't have to reload after you attack with a single shot from primary fire. This technique is useful to save yourself from a failed Fan the Hammer combo, especially when the target is protected by Zarya's Projected Barrier. * Use Combat Roll to retreat and return fire rather than rolling to fight back. Even if you can fully reload without reloading animation, you will lose your only method of escape if you encounter a bad engagement. * Minimize return fire by peeking around a corner when there is no friendly Barrier provided. With this, you can maintain your target point and potentially receive less damage from enemies. * Try to gain some vertical height before using Deadeye, as this will let you get more vision of targets hiding behind cover. Be aware that McCree is ''extremely'' easy to kill while using Deadeye, so watch out for enemies like Widowmaker or Soldier: 76 who can burst you down before you even have a chance of lining up your shots. * Deadeye can be used in one of two ways: as a way of clearing out an area, or as a way of assassinating mobile priority targets. The "standard" combination of Mercy and Pharah flying through the air are especially vulnerable to being killed by Deadeye, as it takes little time for McCree to line up a killing shot for both of them. * Another note with Deadeye is you need to use it unpredictably. It would be best to try and flank the enemy team and use it from behind, so they'll have the idea that you're in front, but instead you're behind them, taking out multiple foes quickly. Note that Reinhardt's Shield can block the Deadeye shots, but will deal tremendous damage to the shield instead. Story '''"Justice ain't gonna dispense itself."''' Armed with his Peacekeeper revolver, the outlaw Jesse McCree doles out justice on his own terms.[2] Peacekeeper As a young man,[3]McCree had already made a name for himself as a member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the American Southwest, when he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was visited by Gabriel Reyes, the head of Overwatch's Blackwatch covert ops division. Reyes gave him the choice between rotting in a maximum security lockup or joining Blackwatch. McCree chose the latter.[2][3] Although he was initially cynical, he came to believe that he could make amends for his past sins by righting the injustices of the world. McCree appreciated the flexibility afforded to the clandestine Blackwatch, unhindered by bureaucracy and red tape.[2] He was given instruction by Reyes.[4] Uprising =